Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a technique that applies a specific set value relative to items (such as resolution, shading of color, lightness, color saturation, transparency, color gradation, and sharpness) for which stepwisely variable set values are available to process an image.